Fear of the Dark
by Coffee-Order
Summary: Todos siempre tenemos ese mejor amigo de la infancia, ese que sabes que siempre vendrá a ayudarte cuando todo este negro y no puedas ver nada. Kurt tiene a ese mejor amigo, esa unica persona especial que te hace perder el miedo a la oscuridad.


**Holi, bueno aquí traigo otra historia, esta vez de Klaine!kids**

**A mi personalmente me encanta cuando nosotras las fans locas los achicamos y todo eso e.e**

**espero que les guste!**

**EDIT:**

**No se como fue que esta historia se remplazo con otra que publique (perfect not broken) y entonces esta la perdí para siempre. Siempre que yo subo las historias a la pagina para publicarlas (si publicas historias entenderán) las edito y les agrego o quito cosas, algo asi como la revisión final. Ademas de los comentarios de autor. Tengo suerte que la haya encontrado en mi compu aun... espero que este prácticamente igual a como estaba e.e**

_**lo siento **_**TT-TT**

* * *

><p>La luna de esa noche ilumina lo que puede, las grandes nubes se lo impiden una y otra vez sin que esta pueda hacer nada para impedirlo. Sin ella, la noche es sumergida en las manos de la pesada oscuridad sin ninguna dificultad. Muchas de las farolas de la calle se encuentran apagadas debido a la falta de electricidad en esas épocas del año. Son muy pocas las casas que se llegan a se animar a mostrar su tímida luz a la noche, solo pocas se animan a hacer una diferencia en la oscuridad.<br>Aunque…no solo hay oscuridad, el silencio la también se hace presente y le hace compañía. El vecindario está sumergido en él, lo cual es extraño debido a que el verano estaba en todo su auge. Faltan los jóvenes en sus fiestas o reuniones, era un verano algo extraño, diferente a los anteriores veranos.

Una pequeña casa de un tamaño muy parecida a las del resto del vecindario de un pálido color crema es una de las casas que rompían esta regla, su centellante luz blanquecina que escapa de sus ventanas llega a iluminar todo lo que está a su alcance. El árbol y los arbustos en el jardín reflejan su luz haciéndose notar para cualquiera que se animase mirarles. Dentro de ella se escuchaban risas de juegos, pequeñas pero audibles si es que se les prestaba un poco de atención desde el exterior. La casa era sumamente pequeña si se la comparaba con las del otro lado de la cuidad, muy lejos de ahí.

-El malvado dragón no te hará daño mientras yo esté aquí, ponte detrás de mí. Yo te protegeré- dice un pequeño niño de unos 7 años mientras levanta su pequeña espada de juguete. Tiene unos perfectos rizos negros como el azabache moviéndose al compas de sus pequeños movimientos. Corren libres, a pesar de las insistencias de sus padres de tenerlo arreglado con un poco de gel para el cabello. A él no le gusta usarlo, se siente atrapado cuando lo usa en todas esas reuniones aburridas a las que lo obligan a ir casi todos los fines de semanas acompañado de todas esas personas de sonrisas fingidas e intereses egoístas. Y si no estaba ahí se la pasaba en su casa acompañado de su nana, Marie, pero cuando iba a la casa de su mejor amigo, él era libre. El pequeño se mueve con pequeños saltos alrededor de la caja que contiene a su gran enemigo afelpado. Su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada debido a las largas horas que se la pasaba en los juegos del parque cerca de su casa, aunque hace poco más de un mes se columpiaba solo y en silencio. A pesar de que habían muchos niños ahí, la mayoría eran muy presumidos y engreídos para su gusto, pero por fin había hallado a alguien que el definía como su mejor amigo que siempre había deseado tener. Tiene una pequeña capa de color rojo que para él es el uniforme de un gran príncipe, solo usando su gran imaginación. En su rostro está situada la sonrisa llena de inocencia tan característica en los niños. Mira a sus espaldas para encontrarse con su inseparable compañero de juegos, él también sonríe.

-No te dejare solo Blaine, aun está demasiado fuerte y no podrás solo con él. Te puede hacer daño- su amigo se pone a su costado para ayudarle- debemos ir al mismo tiempo- Guiña uno de sus ojos azulados para cerrar su frase. Se acomoda su cabellera castaña y se acomoda sus botines antes de arremeter contra el dragón. A él le encanta que su amigo venga a jugar, se sentía acompañado. Era una de las pocas personas con las cuales podía actuar tal y como era sin que lo tratase diferente como los demás niños, decir que le gustaba jugar cosas algo diferentes que a los de los niños comunes. Solo él lo había sacado de la burbuja de timidez en la que vivía. Kurt quería a sus padres, pero necesitaba alguien con quien jugar como un niño. En su colegio no tenía amigos, solo unas cuantas niñas se acercaban a él en los descansos, pero siempre podía confiar con que Blaine estaría ahí siempre que lo necesitase. ¡Cuánto le encantaría que Blaine estudiase con él!, pero por más que su mamá había conversado con el padre de Blaine este parecía no tener intenciones de ceder. Blaine también había insistido, pero con el mismo resultado. Además el colegio de Blaine era demasiado costoso y los padres de Kurt jamás podrían costearlo. Para el pequeño castaño, la mejor decisión que había hecho en el verano había sido ir a ese enorme parque del otro lado, muy diferente al que tenía justo fuera de su casa.

-Prepárate Kurt; 1, 2, 3… ¡Vamos! – los dos niños caen sobre el gran peluche rojo. Derriban su castillo que realmente era una gran caja de un viejo televisor sacada del ático. Ruedan por el suelo tomado a su enemigo por donde sea que sus manos se lo permiten dando su misión por concluida. Se quedan en el suelo riendo y suspirando, había sido una tarde muy divertida para ambos, pero los dos saben que Blaine tendría que irse muy pronto. Su padre no lo dejaba quedarse hasta tarde en la casa de Kurt, lo consideraba _inapropiado. _Este pensamiento deprime un poco a Kurt, pero él intenta no pensar mucho en eso. Para despejar su mente, se asegura que ese pequeño salto no había movido su ropa ni su cabello de lugar.

- A eso yo lo llamo mantener todo en orden. Los príncipes han vuelto a restaurar la paz de este lugar-dice el pelinegro con orgullo. Kurt lo mira pararse para hacer esa pose que siempre hacia cuando acababan de jugar. Esa en donde pones un pie sobre tu enemigo y diriges tu espada hacia el infinito. Todo era muy divertido.

-Yo creo puede volver, deberíamos estar atentos- ríe con su fina voz, Blaine lo mira. Kurt se sienta en la alfombra.

-La próxima vez podría ser peor Kurt- extiende sus manos simulando dos enormes garras mientras se acerca a Kurt - podría llamar a sus amigos vampiros y ese si sería un gran problema-Abre su boca simulando pequeños colmillos.

-No digas eso-pone una cara algo asustadiza y sus mejillas se ponen rojas, en su cara se dibuja un puchero. Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar y muchas veces quisiese hacerse el valiente, le daban mucho miedo los vampiros y ese tipo de cosas. Y lo peor era que su mejor amigo lo sabía y sacaba provecho de ello en muchas ocasiones, demasiadas para ser sinceros. Kurt hizo una señal de disgusto y le dio la espalda. A veces discutían, pero siempre terminaban reconciliándose de un modo u otro.

-Eh Kurt, no te molestes- Blaine se le acerca poco a poco hasta quedar a su costado. Se sienta junto a él para poder verlo mejor. Nota que esta vez tal vez se había pasado un poco, una nueva sensación nace dentro de él… ¿Culpa?

-Disculpa-empieza el pequeño sin saber muy bien cómo expresarse- no quería hacerte sentir mal- le toma la mano y le regala una de las innumerables banditas que guarda en sus bolsillos. Muchas de ellas estaban también en sus rodillas.- es para que cures tu miedo, si puede curar mis heridas de seguro puede hacerlo contigo- Le sonríe.

-No creo que funcione así, pero gracias de todas formas- El ojiazul la toma y se la pone en su mano derecha. No lo estaba haciendo sentir menos miedo ni nada pero él sigue el juego.

-Te diré algo que me dijo Marie la semana pasada.- Kurt abre los ojos de la sorpresa. Él adoraba a la nana de Blaine, las pocas veces que había ido les había contado muchos relatos y además les había preparado unas deliciosas galletas con chispas de chocolate. Aunque no tan sabrosas como las que hacia su mamá.

-Pues, me la conto cuando me dio esta camiseta-miro su atuendo, había un gran león dibujado allí.

-¿Qué te conto? ¿No me asustare no?

-Claro que no-Blaine niega con la cabeza y muestra su pequeña sonrisa, qué aunque le faltaban algunos dientes sigue siendo totalmente bella y encantadora- es muy linda y me enseño algo muy importante. Mira, este león no era como los demás de la selva, era distinto… Esto hacia que los demás no se quisieran juntar con él. Solo unos pocos lo aceptaban.

-¿Como así?-dice Kurt intrigado. Esa situación le recordaba su realidad en la escuela. Esto le llamo aun más su atención.

-Le gustaban otras cosas. Primero que nada no le gustaba la carne y era vegetariano. ¿Te lo imaginas? Era muy raro y todo eso. Pero a este león no le importaba ser diferente, le enorgullecía ¡También había otra razón que Marie no quiso decir! Me dijo que no lo entendería para nada y me dejo con la duda. También dijo que me lo diría en el futuro. Pero no importa… aun así se entiende el final.

-¿Los demás lo aceptaron?- La intriga de Kurt de saber el desenlace de la historia crecía más y mas conforme el ojimiel avanzaba.

-No, a los demás les molestaba el simple hecho de que fuera fuerte y siguiera siendo distinto sin parecer que le importase lo que dijesen los otros. Aunque se sentía mal por dentro, no quería ni podía cambiar.

-¿Estaba orgulloso? ¿No le costó estar solo? Digo… estar solo debió ser muy duro.

-Su mejor amiga siempre estaba para él, nunca lo dejo solo. Ella le dio preciadísisimo consejo.

-¿Cuál?- justo cuando los rosáceos labios del pequeño niño de rizos oscuros estaban a punto de abrirse para responder su miraba se oscurece, mejor dicho todo el lugar se oscurece. Las luces han escapado a un lugar lejano dejando la penumbra en su lugar. No se puede ver absolutamente nada. Kurt se sobresalta y entra en pánico de inmediato pero intenta que no fuera obvio, aunque sabe perfectamente que nadie podía verlo asustado. Blaine siente la mano de su amigo buscándolo para evitar perderse, buscándolo para no estar solo en la negrura de la noche. Jala su manga suavemente. Blaine sabe de los miedos de su amigo, decide enmendar el error que cometió hace apenas unos minutos. Se quedan sentados en la pequeña alfombra sin decir nada por unos efímeros segundos. Un suspiro ahogado sale de los labios del ojiazul, se notaba que no la estaba pasando nada bien por más que lo intentase.

-¿Sigues ahí no? –su voz suena temblorosa, aunque puso toda su esmero en hacerla sonar calmada. Simplemente no lo entiende, no entiende porque se tiene que asustar por cosas tan simples como esas. No le gusta, se siente débil.

-Coraje Kurt, eso es lo que debes tener…

-¿Uh?- Si el castaño hubiese llegado a verle la cara a su amigo de seguro se habría encontrado con una muy diferente a la que tiene casi todo el tiempo. Su sonrisa se ha esfumado por completo y en su rostro de podría ver el miedo si hubiera luz. Blaine se muerde el labio para callar sus sollozos. Él también tiene miedo, ¿Cómo no tenerlo? Solo tenían 7 años y era la primera vez que veía todo tan oscuro como ahora. La luz eléctrica jamás faltaba en su casona. Pero no quería que Kurt lo notara. Quería dar un lugar donde él se pudiese apoyar, después de todo… él era mayor que su amigo. Para ese momento, Kurt ya estaba un poco más calmado, aunque aun no podía ver absolutamente nada y eso lo asustaba mucho. Blaine decide calmarlo de algún modo.

-Eso fue lo que la leona le dijo a su amigo-empieza para distraer a Kurt y que no piense en la penumbra en la que se habían sumergido por los caprichos de la vida-; que tuviera coraje y que sus miedos no lo bajen. Eso es lo quiero que tu tengas ahora. Que no temas a nada, ni a nadie- Blaine es aún muy pequeño, no sabe exactamente si está haciendo bien diciéndole eso en esos momentos pero siente que debe.

-¿Coraje? ¿Qué quiere decir?- El pequeño niño de ojos azulados nunca había escuchado esa palabra en su corta vida. Busca la mano de Blaine y la toma, no se quiere mover de donde se encuentra, teme que si suelta a Blaine, él desaparezca y lo deje solo en ese negro intenso. Tiene miedo que se valla lejos y no vuelva. Tiene miedo que la oscuridad se lo quite y no se lo devuelva.

-Pues, no sabría como explicarlo bien- se rasca la cabeza con su mano libre buscando las mejores palabras, trata de recordar lo que le dijo su nana hace una semana- es cuando tienes una fuerza dentro de ti que te da el impulso para seguir, es como una llama interior dentro de ti que nunca se apaga aunque a veces llega a estar muy débil así como la tienes tú ahora, tan débil que siento que te vuelves más frágil de lo que ya eres. Yo no quiero eso, no quiero.- muerde su labio una vez más.- Y me siento mal de alguna manera.

-¿Por qué te sientes mal? No has hecho nada que te haga sentir así. Digo, tú no tienes la culpa de que yo le tenga miedo a estas cosas.

-Es que, hace unos días pase por tu colegio y te vi saliendo en la ultima hora ¿No tienes muchos amigos no?

Un nudo se formo en la garganta del castaño, no tenía muchas ganas de contestar esa pregunta. Había conocido a unas niñas con las que se divertía de vez en cuando. No le gustaba jugar con la pelota como a todos los niños de su primaria, nunca lo había intentado pero no le atraía en absoluto. Brittany era la niña con la mas se divertía. Aunque ella siempre estaba con Santana; Brtitt, como le gustaba llamarla, siempre lo llamaba y jugaban juntos a muchas cosas. Otras veces jugaba con su amiga Tina, aunque estaban en aulas distintas y no siempre era así. Pero tenía que aceptarlo, le gustaría tener más amigos, o amigas.

-Es porque soy tímido, no es para nada tu culpa. Esta Brittany y a veces una niña llamada Santana que juegan conmigo. También esta Tina, ella es genial. Pero mayormente se van temprano. Por eso es que estaba solo, algunas veces mi papá se demora un poco en recogerme.- Blaine no sabe qué decir, sabe que Kurt no estaba mintiendo pero a él le gustaría estar a su lado en todo momento. Estar a su lado y poder estar a su lado por siempre y para siempre.

- A mi me encantaría estar en tu colegio, no sabes cuánto Kurt. Pero mi papá no me deja. ¡No sabes cuánto he insistido en eso! Pero no me entiende por más que le hablo. Me he imaginado ya muchas veces como podríamos jugar juntos allí.- El niño abre los ojos, los ha tenido cerrados ya por unos minutos. Blaine aun no llega a ver nada, nada parece haber cambiado. La mano de su amigo sigue sobre la suya, apretándola fuertemente.

- Esta bien, ¿aún nos quedan las tardes no? Estoy bien. Además ya has hecho demasiado ¿sabes?

-¿En serio? – la sorpresa del pequeño niño de ojos miel es notable, obviamente no esperaba que le dijera eso.

-Te me diste los ánimos de hacer más amigos. Sin ti no le habría hablado a Brittany, ni a Santana, ni a Tina en mis sueños. Gracias por ayudarme.

-También gracias a ti, no sabes lo que tú has hecho por mí- Blaine abraza a Kurt con dificultad, la oscuridad no le permite ver exactamente donde está su amigo. Cierra sus ojos mientras lo hace. Disfruta ese pequeño momento. Kurt también cierra sus ojos, ¡tenía el mejor amigo que cualquier persona podría llegar a desear en todo el mundo! Lo entendía y no lo juzgaba por cómo era. Simplemente le recordó a la leona de la historia. En sus finos labios se dibuja una linda sonrisa aunque nadie podría jamás apreciarla en esos momentos.

De repente, la luz vuelve a brillar en la habitación, todo vuelve a ser visible para los niños que estaban sentados en el tapete de la sala. Kurt es el primero en darse cuenta, a pesar de tener los ojos completamente cerrados, sintió su llegada sin siquiera verla venir. Abrió sus pequeños ojos lentamente con emoción. Mira el reloj de la pared, el apagón solo había durado 15 minutos, a pesar de que para él había pasado mucho más tiempo.

-Blaine, la luz volvió- Kurt agita el hombro de su acompañante débilmente mientras aun están abrazados. Al escuchar esto, el mencionado también empieza a observar todo a su alrededor, como si llegara a encontrar alguna diferencia mágicamente. Se separan y se ponen de pie, todo está tal cual antes de la llegada del apagón. Pero, ellos han cambiado en ese pequeño lapso. Mucho más de lo que los dos piensan.

-¿Sabes algo Blaine?- dice Kurt después de unos segundos de caminar en círculos, se voltea para estar frente a frente a su amigo- El malvado dragón de la oscuridad puede traer todos los vampiros que quiera, no dejare que alguien me quite el coraje que tu siempre me das. Nunca jamás dejare que me derriben- Cierra su frase con una tierna sonrisa y cierra sus ojos, además tu piel de porcelana se torna de un rosado bajo. Blaine esta frente a él y lo mira con ternura.

-De todas maneras, yo jamás habría permitido que te tocaran ni un solo pelo. Jamás permitiré que te hagan daño ni ellos ni nadie. Dalo por hecho Kurt. Es una promesa-Blaine se queda mirando a su amigo, admirando su pequeña y dulce sonrisa, termina su frase en un pequeño susurro casi inaudible- por siempre y para siempre, dalo por echo.

Esa fue una promesa el pequeño niño de cabellos azabache aún sigue cumpliendo, aun después de años de haberla dicho. Él siempre protege a quien en ese tiempo solo pensó que sería su mejor amigo sin imaginar que algo mucho más mágico que eso podría pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado!<strong>

**Como dije arriba, espero que todo se entienda..**

**reviews? díganme que les pareció mi pequeña historia w**

**como dije la primera vez que lo publique, esto iba a ser una serie de one shots de historias de ellos de niños... díganme que opinan :)**

**gracias!**


End file.
